The New Girl
by MushyBear
Summary: A new girl has just entered Seika High school. She's twice as pretty and smart than Misaki and all the guys feel attracted to her. What will happen when Misaki finds Usui and the new girl in the corner of an empty classroom together?
1. False Love

**Hey everyone ~**  
><strong>Well I've decided to finally try writing a fanfic with chapters, since the holidays are approaching. The next chapter will probably<strong>  
><strong>be more interesting, as for some odd reason I'm quite bad at writing introductions.<strong>  
><strong>I have a few ideas so far ..but I'm not sure whether i should continue this story or not, so comments would be much appreciated (:<strong>  
><strong>Also, reviews would be nice to help improve my writing. Sorry if I'm asking for too much hehe ^^"<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS**

Her long, brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze as she walked along the narrow corridor of Seika high school. She had blue eyes and her skirt was sewed up to the very furthest; almost being able to see her underwear and completely disobeying the dress code. All the boys gazed at her, hypnotized by her beauty. The other girls grew envious.

At the same time, Misaki was patrolling down the corridor before noticing one of the boys looking up the girl's skirt, as she walked passed. A fierce aura surrounded Misaki as the other boys could feel her growing into a demon.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, WAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She picked up the boy by the ear.

"Uhh, sorry...she's just so hot,"

Misaki rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Do it again and I'll be seeing you in detention,"

She turned her attention to the new girl.

"So you must be the new girl, am i right?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" She said as if she was completely annoyed that Misaki had stopped the boy's perverted actions.

"You should really know that skirts aren't suppose to be alternated from when you first purchased it, but I'll let you go on this one, since you're new to this school,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say,"

Trying to ignore the girl's rude replies, Misaki continued to make conversation. "Maybe i can show you around later. So what's your name?"

"...Haruka...and no i do not need help from you," she replied before flicking her hair into Misaki's face and walking away.

"What's gotten into her?" Misaki mumbled to herself.

"Hey Prez," Usui said with a grin.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh i was just observing from the sidelines,"

"As usual," she added. "Now instead of hey prez-ing me, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Calm down," Usui stroked her head before lunging forward to hug her. Misaki leaned her head against his strong chest. It'd been a while since he hugged her, well actually, only about a day but to her it seemed like forever.

-The bells rings-

"Ok i better be off then. You'd better get going as well Prez or you're gonna be late for class. You don't want to be a bad influence do you?" he said teasingly.

"Baka Usui,"

* * *

><p>As Usui entered the classroom he caught site of Haruka painting her nails at the desk behind him. She seemed utterly unconcerned and bored as soon as class had started.<p>

"Now, we're going to be doing a project in partners. So turn to the person behind you and they shall be your partner," the teacher announced.

Usui reluctantly turned around. Haruka looked up. Her eyes had been lost in his emerald eyes and irresistible good looks. _Why hadn't i seen him earlier? _She thought to herself.

The class literally flooded out the doors as soon as the lunch bell went, but when Usui got up, Haruka grabbed his hands and pushed him into one of the corners of the room. It was her and him, face to face.

Meanwhile..._  
>Hmm maybe I'll surprise Usui for once. Maybe he's still in class; I'll go check since its right up ahead. <em>Misaki thought, while walking up to the door and gently pushing it open.  
>There she saw it; Haruka and Usui standing in the corner together. Usui had his arms locked around her waist while one of her hands was resting on his cheek, as their lips were held together by a passionate kiss.<br>Misaki froze. Hoping Usui had not seen her, she ran down the hallway. She tried to hold in her cold feelings even though she could already feel her stomach urging itself to hurl.  
>"No running in the hallway," one of the male students had called out to her with a smirk; it reminded her of someone she loved dearly (before a few moments ago).<p>

* * *

><p>But Usui had seen Misaki. He pushed Haruka away.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed angrily. He felt regret as he knew it was partially his fault that he had not done that earlier. It was just against his style to forcibly push a female away, it was too un-gentlemanly like, especially when she had such strength to hold him against the wall like that.

"Don't you wanna be with the cutest girl in school?" she retorted with a grin as she had also seen Misaki by the door.

But Usui just ran out the classroom and headed towards the Student Council President room. He didn't want any other girl but Misaki; he didn't want to lose her trust or her love. He only wanted that cute, sly little girl who snuggled beneath his arms and told him she loved him. But maybe, just maybe their love was already broken.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me whether i should continue or not ..because i don't wanna be boring you guys out XD**


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Hellooo :)  
>Thanks for the advice and comments!~<p>

Uhh ..so a big cry out to Big Bang~ one of my fav Kpop bands for their songs 'haru haru' and 'lies' which gave me some inspiration.  
>If you haven't already heard their songs, you should definitely go and listen noww XD<p>

Mmkay, enough of my ranting ...here's chapter 2 ^^

Oneechan - sister

Aregato - Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS

* * *

><p>[Misaki's point of view]<p>

I just sat there, head beneath my crossed arms on the table, completely blank. My heart ached as if something had deeply pierced through it and torn it apart. Each vision of Usui and Haruka flashed before my eyes. It went so quickly but sunk in so slowly. He always told me he loved me, so why? Why did he do this to me? Why was he the one kissing Haruka? Tears dripped down, faster and faster. I couldn't contain myself, so i cried; cried because i actually fell for that guy's charm. Maybe it was just my fault for letting my guard down...

"Misaki?" Hinata had caught me crying in the council room.

"Uhh yeah?" i sniffled a reply.

"Are you alright?" He walked up to me, dragging a nearby chair along. It screeched along the wooden floor. "Gomen, gomen."

I couldn't help but exchange a small smile for his clumsiness.

"I'm fine it's just that-" I paused. Should i tell him? He **was** my childhood friend after all so it wouldn't do any harm if i did anyway. I continued. "Usui was kind of ...with another girl,"

"I always knew he was no good for you Misaki,"

"I guess maybe you're right then huh?"

"Hell yeah i am," he attempted to say in his manly voice.

I laughed because that was the only thing to do since i was all out of friends and depending on this one person to cheer me up.

"So what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it...it's not a big deal, i guess."

"When it comes to Usui, I'm all against him so you can tell me anything Misaki and i won't say a word, i promise,"

"I wish it was that easy, but it isn't."

I started to explain the whole concept to him; what Usui had done, who was Haruka and what i had seen. He sat there so patiently and content, listening from the very start to the end. Although he crunched on some of his bread crumbs, he made me feel a whole lot better, but it only took a few countless minutes before i went back to being miserable. I always thought I'd be sitting with him, confessing that i was with Usui, but this time, it was the opposite.

"Don't worry, it's just his lose." Hinata shrugged.

"But it's my lose too,"

"Well maybe you're gaining something from it,"

I looked up and then leaned in towards him. That sentence made me want to do it, so i did. I pashed him, directly on the lips. Hinata pulled away. He loved her more than he loved to eat but he sensed something was wrong.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"I don't know..."

Did i do it out of anger or was my heart just too empty? Why did i do it to him? He deserved more.

* * *

><p>-After school- (Maid Latte)<p>

I felt so sluggish, about to drop the plates and cups on the floor and hardly able to greet the customers. But i was determined to push through, so i continued my fake smiles.

"Misaki?" the manager said as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? You don't look so good,"

"No, not at all." I gave one of my reassuring looks, but nothing was 'fine' at the moment. My whole world had come crashing down.

"You can have a break now,"

"Yeah but the cafe looks so busy and you need as much help as possible and Usui isn't here either so-"

"Ahh Misaki, you worry too much for us and not enough for yourself. Hmm, where is Usui anyway? Doesn't he usually tag along and follow you to work?"

"...I don't know. He's probably busy..."

"Okay then, well go and take a rest,"

"Aregato,"

I apologised to the other maids for leaving them the work, but they all seemed glad i was finally taking a chance to relax a little. I waved goodbye and headed home, along the footpath and through the park. That's when i saw Hinata, leaning against the rails near the cherry tree.

"Misaki!" He waved enthusiastically, peering down at me from above. He scrambled down the stairs and greeted me properly.

"What are you doing here?" i asked.

"Waiting for you to come,"

"Oh...so why didn't you come to the cafe and find me instead of waiting here for ages?"

"I got distracted by the cherry tree. It reminded me of you. Plus, time isn't important when I'm waiting for my _Juliet_,"

"Hinata, I'm sorry,"

"For?"

"The kiss, earlier today. I never meant to. It just happened,"

He laughed at my blushes (like Usui would) and clasped my hand, as he ran to the playground with me tagging behind.

The sun was going down. Colours of pink, orange and yellow swirled across the sky like a painting. Hinata and me, side by side on the swings, but why did this remind me of Usui so much?

Soon it was dark.

As i entered my house and walked towards my room, i glanced down at the fixed-up floor boards. I could still vision Usui hammering the last few nails in, as if it happened yesterday. On that very day, he had sat down with my family, munching away and teasing me about the rabbit apples. Those were moments i cared about but now i was just left alone to wander through it all. The day seemed to drag longer without him by my side.

"Why am i sad? Shouldn't i be angry? After all, he is the one causing me trouble. Usui was right though; i can never understand myself. I was always relying on him,"

"Oneechan." She poked her out from behind the bedroom door.

"Suzuna?"

"Did you ever think that maybe you're weak on the inside but strong on the outside?"

I stared at her. Her comments puzzled me.

"Well..."

"And also, you shouldn't talk to yourself. It'll become a bad habit,"

I flinched. She gave me one of her small grins and closed the door before i could say a word. I wasn't quite sure what to do or believe. Somehow, some time, I'll come across Usui and from there, things will change. Hinata had changed but i wasn't ready for his changes yet.

_I can only hope it was all just a dream. _

**Hope ya liked the story. Next chapter will probably be Usui's P.O.V so everyone will know the real truth behind Haruka and Usui's actions, because Usui will always have a good reason for betraying Misaki like that. Hopefully i can write it out fast (: **_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Helloo :]  
>I managed to get this chapter all done. Stayed up till' like 1am last night typing coz i had this huge amount of stuff<br>wondering in my head and had to get it all down XD  
>Oh yeah ...and got some more inspiration off a kpop band called Super Junior and their song 'No Other' :)<p>

Anywayz, about this chapter ...  
>Most of it is written about Usui's thoughts and we're still on the same day as the previous chapter, which means this chapter is<br>on the day of the incident with Haruka.

Happiee Reading~

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS

He could still imagine her innocent yet terrified face. It was hard to believe Misaki had such bad timing, to be able to catch sight of Haruka and himself at that moment, on that very day. To add to his dismay, he didn't get to tell her the real truth for nearly 24 hours. _I want to see you but something's telling me i can't or maybe i just shouldn't. _

A lot had happened in one day. Fortunately, he was unaware of the events that had occurred behind his back during that period of time. The kiss for Hinata was just an accident, but Misaki knew it'd spark a bigger rivalry between Usui and him (if he ever knew). They were both fighting it out for one thing; her love.

In the mean time, Usui couldn't get Haruka out of his mind, but only for the wrong reasons.

~Flashback~ [Usui P.O.V]

Haruka grabbed my hand.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Aren't you that famous Usui guy I've heard about from the other girls?" she said in a very serious but seductive tone.

"Yeah maybe, probably not," I replied casually with no interest at all.

"You are." She closed in on me and drove me into the corner of the room. For a girl her size, she had tremendous strength against me. I wasn't expecting what she was about to do, so i never tried hard enough to stop her from pushing me. No other girl had the courage to, so why would she be any different from the rest? She twisted my arms and forced me to put it around her waist. Before i knew it, she had one hand on my cheek and the other pinning me down. That's when our lips touched.

I never intended it to happen.

Upon seeing Misaki, i immediately chased after her. When i reached the Student Council room, i saw Hinata talking with her through the window. Although he was my rival, he was probably more capable of comforting her than i was (at the time), so i left.

~Flashback finished~

His heart was heavy; it throbbed of pain as the gut-wrenching feeling of losing her rushed through his body. Little did he know, she was feeling the same.

Assuming that a nice walk in the park would carry his worries away, he set off down the trail. Nonetheless, he was wrong. Every bench reminded him of the time she lay back in his lap, restless and helpless from their busy day. Even the delicate roses which were planted in the garden beds gave him the shivers of her taunting him for his mistake. But it was his fault and he didn't deny it.

_Everything reminds me of her._

* * *

><p>Usui stood, right in front of Maid Latte's door. Customers brushed passed him as they entered the cafe, wondering if he was alright or maybe lost. They were right though; he was lost but in his own thoughts. <em>Should i enter, or will things be worse? Nothing could be worse than this so-<em>

"Usui-san!" the three idiots called out to him in the distance, ruining his train of thought. They jogged eagerly towards him.

"Yeah...?"

"Ahhh good to see you round'. Misa-chan threw us out before. She doesn't usually do that to us even though we get on her nerves ...sometimes. We bought her this bracelet as a token for apology." They held up the loose hanging bracelet with a dangling maid outfit charm attached.

"Well i don't think you guys did anything wrong,"

"Hmm really? Aregatou Usui-san," they chorused as they pranced into the cafe, once again.

He sighed. _Now what was i suppose to do...oh yeah that's right. _He pushed the door slightly open. The bell chimed to alert the maids a customer had appeared. He hesitated, then pushed the door an inch further before backing out, but it was too late. Erika had helped open the door.

"Welcome back mas- oh Usui-san,"

"Is uhh ...M-Misaki here?" For once he was actually nervous but anxious to see her.

"She went home already. Sorry." She could see his disappointment forming.

"Oh i see, don't worry then." He was about to leave when a very mischievous 30 year old women stopped him.

"AHHH USUI-SAN,"

He turned.

"Misaki didn't leave long ago, so maybe you can catch up to her. If you see her, could you pass this to her?" The manager handed over Misaki's phone. "She left it behind,"

"Yeah of course, but are you sure you don't want to keep it here in case she comes back for it?"

Satsuki gleamed. "Oh Usui, you always want to cause the least trouble for her. You're such a sweet boyfriend." Moe flowers spilled uncontrollably out of the manager's mind, unaware of the situation Misaki and Usui were going through. "But i trust you with it so no worries,"

He popped the phone in his pocket and waved goodbye, before heading out the door.

"Do you think he's alright?" Erika asked as she looked over to the manager who was now busy wiping the tables.

"Uh huh, why wouldn't he be? He was looking for her, wasn't he?"

"Yeah but that doesn't always have to be a good thing. He seemed ...different in some way."

"Really?" She turned to Erika, beginning to worry about her concerns.

"You're so clueless manager,"

Satsuki returned a faint smile.

Once again, he had to walk down 'the memory lane' through the park, hoping to find his one true love. Usui pouted. He followed her invisible footsteps. He knew her too well that taking the wrong direction would be an utter disbelief. _If Misaki was going home, she'd definitely go this way...wait, do i normally call her by the name of 'Misaki'? _He noticed their love was already fading. It was unusual the way he casually said Misaki instead of the normal nicknames; 'Misa-chan' or 'Ayuzawa'.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not too late; I've found her ...but why is she just standing there? <em>Before he could even call out her name, he heard a familiar yet annoying voice. It was Hinata. _What does he want with her now... _

Usui's eyes widened as he felt a shiver go down his back. Hinata was going somewhere with her, as well as holding her hand. He understood the fact that following them would make him much more of a stalker than he already was, but his actions couldn't be stopped.

He diligently followed them until reaching the playground and hiding behind a nearby tree. _This was our special place. Do you still remember? _Usui leaned against the trunk, twisting his head around so she was just in sight.

_I clearly know the reasons why you're here with him, but you've always been the one in my eyes. I wish i had the rights to be with you at the moment. There is no gift as great as you. _

* * *

><p>He looked down from the apartment window, watching the small people walk along the streets in a huddle as the warm evening shifted to an icy cold night. The stars sprinkled across the sky, almost in the shape of a heart. Raindrops started to pelt down. <em>It's a late night and rain is falling down my window, all i can do is bring you back to my memories, cause' secretly you're here with me, Misaki. <em>He held his hand up to his heart. _But why do i feel so lonely? Why can't i see you next to me? Why is it that i can only hope you're here? _

He couldn't wait much longer; he had to confront Misaki tomorrow. The burden was killing him.

I know you guys probably don't like seeing Hinata and Misaki together, but i thought it might be an important part of the story for Usui's state of mind.  
>-Stay tuned for more dramatic and cutee scenes ^^<p> 


	4. Day by Day

**Hey everyone ^^  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, it means a lot to me :]**

**This chapter took longer to write than the others i think ...so sorry about that. **

**Credits/Special thanks to: Big Bang and Super Junior (once again)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS**

**Happiee Readingz XD  
><strong>

-At school-

He stood at one end of the hallway looking at the ghostly auras that arised from the other end. It could only mean one person; Misaki. She was there and they were about to meet, in fact, they had to meet because they were walking from opposite directions. He couldn't run nor hide. This was it.

As he walked, he could see her figure becoming closer and clearer. Usui was almost certain she saw him because she dangled her head down low, trying to make it less obvious. They met right in the middle of the hallway. Their arms brushed against each other but they both continued walking, until he clenched onto her wrist from behind. She turned.

"Get off,"

"But-"

She raised her voice. "Get off,"

"Ayuzawa,"

"Don't call me that!" She pulled her hand away from his grip.

"Haruka-"

"Loves you." She finished his sentence for him. "She loves you, you love her, i get it so leave me alone, okay?"

"I wasn't going to say that. That kiss was nothing, you don't understand,"

"It's not just the kiss, it's everything,"

"Everything? All I'm asking for is a little trust and i promise everything will be back to normal again,"

"Usui, i can't do this anymore. How do you expect everything to go back to normal when you just- oh you know what, forget it. Can't you just leave me alone?" Her tone grew stronger and angrier, before becoming softer. "I just don't love you anymore." She hid the tears.

"Without you, i can't find any happiness. I **miss** you. I am sorry, why don't you see that?"

"I am sorry is just three words, it doesn't mean anything!" Misaki yelled. "I HATE YOU. Just leave me alone." Tears meaninglessly fell as step by step she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Day by day he waited for her. Day by day she ignored him, blocking him out, even when he ended up at the same places she was. Day by day, they never talked. He tries but she leaves, every time. People repeatedly ask if she was alright, but she doesn't mention a word. He was alone, but no-one ever knew.<p>

Usui avoided talking to Haruka; it was only when he had to, that he said a few sentences before leaving or stopping.

He was like an unfinished puzzle; without Misaki as the last piece, he would never be complete. _You're not answering as i call out i miss you. Dear can you even see me? Did you forget completely? Call out my heart, free my soul. Have the scars I've given you healed? What's happened to us?_ He thought as the questions lingered in his mind.

Weeks passed. Seika was a mess. Misaki couldn't handle it anymore, so she let it slip out of her hands. Even the guys who'd usually irritate her wondered why she wasn't yelling at them. They tried to annoy her but nothing happened. Everything was so unorganised; her part-time job wasn't working out so well either.

Usui sat on the edge of his chair at the apartment, holding a piece of paper and a pen in his hands. He wrote:

_**Dear Misaki,**_

_**The things around us will continue to change but my love for you is and will always be unchangeable. I know i can't expect forgiveness for all the pain I've given you these last couple of days, but i still have this habit of calling and wondering where you are. You can say you hate me but you're my heart and once it dies out, i will too.**_

_**'I am sorry' may be just three words but 'i love you' is three words; doesn't that mean something to you? I want you to be happy so I've realised where i belong now and it's not by your side anymore. All this time I've only tried my hardest to protect you because when i look around, there is no one but you. I thought living another day without you would be impossible but somehow i managed to live on for longer.**_

_**Please know that you're special to me Ayuzawa Misaki. **_**I love you**_**. But goodbye.**_

_**From your perverted outer space alien, Usui.**_

Furious about his decision to leave her, he scrunched up the letter and threw it aside. The breakup letter crinkled and fell to the floor. _What am i doing? If i truly love her, it's only right to let her move on, isn't it? She's suffering but she won't admit it, so i guess i have to do it...for her. _

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

"Shizuko," Sakura whispered. "Look." She pointed to the exam board rankings.

It read:

1. Takumi Usui

2. Saito Haruka

3. Ayuzawa Misaki

"Misaki won't be satisfied with third. She's always second at least," Shizuko said as she looked at the scared face of Sakura.

* * *

><p>"I heard that girl was new too,"<p>

"I know right..."

"She must be really smart,"

Misaki heard the gossip going around as she approached the crowd of students peering at the ranking board.

"MISAKI!" A pink haired girl with ponytails ran towards her. She fell onto Misaki with a big, generous hug. Her face had an unpleasant smile on it. "We should go this way." Sakura dragged and pushed her friend along, away from the crowd of people. Shizuko followed from behind.

"Uhh but Sakura, i was about to-"

"No no, i need help with maths...or something," Drops of sweat rolled down her face while she urged Misaki along.

"Sakura, maybe you should just let Misaki see her score. She's going to see it someday, might as well be today," Shizuko remarked.

"Something wrong with my score?" Misaki stopped moving. Sakura jumped in front of her, waving her arms frantically in front of her face, trying to get the message across that nothing was wrong. But Misaki knew better than that. She quickly walked over, but only to see that she had come third and **only** third on the exam.

Her friends scanned through the students in search of her, but Misaki had already ended up at the locker bay. Disappointed in herself, she slammed her fist onto her locker before sliding down to the floor with her back against the lockers. _Why out of everyone must Haruka be second? Anyone but her would be fine..._

A wrinkled piece of paper floated down from above and into her lap as she sat there silently. _What's this? It must have fallen from my locker. _She opened it and instantly recognised the handwriting. It was from Usui. She got up and dropped the paper at the back of her locker before slamming it shut, not even bothering to read it. He was the problem...

...love was painful.

**Sorry if that was too short "  
><strong>

**Next chapter is most likely going to be the last but we'll see. More cuteness piling up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaa ^^ **

**I've changed my mind, therefore this will not be the last chapter :) ~yay**

**I highly recommend re-reading the letter from Usui on the previous chapter, just so that you'll understand Misaki's emotions later on in this chapter.  
>I tried to add more detail, which is why it's pretty long and i also got a little carried away.<strong>

**Apologies in advance for the grammatical errors and i hope it's not confusing to read. Oh yeah ...and this update was slow because school started again and it got in my way " Holidays are over ...Nuuuuu ):  
><strong>

**-Enjoy- :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS (*sigh* have to write this in every chapter =.=)  
><strong>

"YES PREZ!" they chorused enthusiastically as the student council team set off to prepare the decorations in the gym for tomorrows open day.

"We're sure to recruit lots of new students at this pace. Keep up the good work." Misaki shared one of her sweet, encouraging smiles to her peers; the ones people rarely saw. As she resumed work, she continued to keep a sharp eye on Usui Takumi, who was appointed by the teachers to help out in any way possible. He was the least of her troubles.

_I wonder what's up with Usui...he's just aimlessly sitting there._ Kanou stood there wondering while he watched his friend slowly take a step down from the top of the ladder. Before he knew it, Yukimura had slipped and was falling down from above.

"PREZ PREZ!" Kanou yelled to get her attention. Right away Misaki had got the message. She ran, before flinging herself forward to grab hold of his body in the air as they both fell together, with him in her arms. '_I can't let him get hurt' was the only thought rushing in her head._ They closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the impact of the cold, hard floor. After those few countless seconds, she noticed they hadn't landed on something but rather **someone. **Misaki looked underneath her, it was Usui. She quickly shoved Yukimura out of her lap before getting off the top of Usui. His careless attempt to catch them both had ended up in a stacked pile with himself at the bottom.

"That was quite a catch Prez," he said casually before brushing himself off and leaving the building.

"What just happened? Is Usui-san alright?" the other students in the gym questioned as they gathered around.

Misaki's mind was blank. She didn't know what to think or believe, apart from 'Usui just saved me'. _Why did he do that and then leave so bluntly?_ _What was his intention? _The pain kicked in again.

"Kaichou?"

"Uhh ...yes Yukimura?"

"Thank you," His cheeks blushed of a rosy pink.

"No problems..."

"Maybe you should take a break, you seem a little distracted,"

"I can't let you guys do all the work, now can i?"

"Don't worry about us,"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well i guess i could go finish some budget calculations in the student council room. I trust you guys to work hard okay? Yukimura, you're in charge and please don't go climbing up ladders anymore,"

Before completely closing the door of the gym, she took one quick glance at her newly shaped team. They had changed a lot since the day they had to handle the fact that their president was a girl, let alone a girl with a grudge against guys.

* * *

><p>Straight after sorting the paper work, she slumped down onto her chair.<p>

"You alright?"

Misaki turned to see Hinata standing by the door.

"Oh hey, haven't seen you in a while huh?"

"Yeah umm ...is something bothering you?"

"Oh no no, things are going well." At that point there was no way she needed to be discussing her problems about Usui. It was something she denied for the sake of not troubling anyone, when really it constantly bothered her secretly. One minute she didn't care but then the next, the pain and pure confusion started all over again. She needed to focus, but on the other hand, she just couldn't resist the chance of sharing her unresolved thoughts with him. "I need your help,"

Misaki led him to her locker. She rummaged through her piles of books and finally came across the thing she was looking for.

"Have this." She handed the crimpled paper with torn edges into his hand. "It's a letter from ...yeah just dispose of it,"

"Why don't **you** just throw it away?" He mumbled as he munched on his bread crumbs.

"Because every time i seem close to getting rid of it, i think and wonder if i should actually read it first,"

"Misaki-chan has not read it yet?"

"No i haven't ..."

Hinata pushed it deep into his pocket. "I'll keep the letter for now just in case. Now i gotta go practice for my 'how much can you eat competition'. See you round." Without a moment to lose, he left.

As Misaki entered the gym after abandoning them to work individually and productively for about 2 hours, she noticed the spectacular bright colours and an all rounded well-presented room. They were all busy working hard and co-operatively, they hadn't realised the amazed look on her face, let alone her presence. One by one she praised their efforts before asking if anyone needed her assistance.

"Kaichou, i called your mobile half an hour ago to confirm some alterations, but you never answered so we just improvised,"

"It looks good though. Come to think of it, i haven't used my phone in a while nor heard it ring,"

She frantically searched her pockets, locker and around the school, yet no sign of it. _Where did i put it? _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Hinata walked along the hallway, fidgeting with the letter in his hands. _Would it be right to read it? I mean, if she didn't want me to read it at all, she wouldn't have given it to me but she did so..._

He unfolded the paper and started to read.

As he heard approaching footsteps, he quickly pocketed the letter. The strong but sleek body shape of the shadow seemed to resemble someone familiar. It was Usui. Hinata continued to walk down the hallway but was stopped.

Usui patted him on the shoulder. "Take care of her for me, okay?"

His glare had turned into a soft puppy dog look, staring into nothingness. A tear had finally fallen. He was inlaying her care in Hinata's arms.

"Usui-" he spoke softly, but it was too late, Usui was already heading away. He called out to him. "Usui, w-what's the meaning of love?"

Usui turned his head and replied with two simple but distinct words, "Ayuzawa Misaki".

The world had no real definition; everyone had a special someone of their own.

* * *

><p>Right then and there, their rivalry had ended. She was Hinata's for the taking but for some reason, he didn't want her; he knew he didn't deserve her nor gained the trust and affection the way Usui did. In fact, despite all odds, he respected Usui and looked up to him just as much as the other fellow Seika High students.<p>

_(Hinata's P.O.V) I think i know how utterly important Misaki really is to him. _She wasn't any girl whom he grew attached to, but his one and only true love. He really did care about her. _All this time I've been witnessing her mistakes but i hadn't realised how wrong Misaki was to have thought of Usui as just another guy; to let him slip away like everything else. I have to show her this. _

* * *

><p>"Here," Hinata held out a piece of paper to Misaki.<p>

"What is it?"

"Usui's letter,"

"I-I don't want it,"

"I really think you should read it," he said in a concerned but shaky tone, something Misaki had not heard before.

She reluctantly snatched the letter out of his grip, rather than letting him hand it over.

The first line read: 'Dear Misaki'.  
>Her eyes jolted back and forth the letter, reading it over and over again, ensuring herself that this was reality. <em>Why does reality have to be so bitter? Why is this happening to me? But then again, wasn't it me who drove <em>him_ away? All he wanted was to talk ...but i didn't let him. I ran away from him, i pushed away his love. _

The sorrow and anguish reflected in her watery eyes.

"I have no regrets from loving you," she whispered before clearing her throat and wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

Trying to understand her thoughts, he attempted to prevent the questions building inside of her.

"Misaki, why did you like Usui in the first place?"

"I don't know. I never knew. Maybe it was the way he teased me and annoyed me until i couldn't take it, or maybe it was the way he cradled me when i was sad, the way he bandaged my arm when i was hurt, or waited with me when i was hypnotised by Kanou. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"He loved you right?"

"I guess so. Whenever i was in trouble, he was my solution. His heart belonged next to mine,"

"And you love him?"

She kept quiet and looked down at the floor. He assumed it was a yes. Misaki was never the person to give in easily, especially when she hadn't managed to have a proper conversation with Usui for so long.

"Then why do you keep running?"

"Running from what?" she retorted to Hinata's question.

"**Him. **You're running from him. He'd sacrifice anything for you, so what are you doing? You can't seem to let him go because you **love** him. There's no need to lie to your heart or hide your feelings anymore. We've both seen you struggling and every step of the way, he's been there for you. He's trying to apologise, why can't you see that?"

Although she acted so stubborn, he was always willing to save her.

"I see it now ...but he already broke up with me Hinata!"

"I know, but he only did it because he was thinking about you. He's seen you falling apart for weeks, I've seen it too; he wants you to be happy, but how long do you want him to wait?"

"W-why do you want us together? Didn't you make it some sort of a competition with him?"

"There's no point of competing. There is **no** other guy that will make you happy the way he does. Please Misaki, go find him. He's worth it. Don't neglect the chance and end up regretting,"

Hinata stood there in disappointment as he watched the last inch of her skirt disappear out of sight. _I did the right thing, even though I'm the one regretting... _

* * *

><p>-School and work (Maid Latte) finishes-<p>

They saw each other from the distance. Step by step, they approached the agreed meeting spot from different sides. The park had blossomed with fresh scented flowers since the last time they were there together. It was the next few crucial minutes which determined their destiny as a couple.

**Yes there was a reason why i mentioned Misaki's lost phone in this chapter and yeah umm ...next chapter will be the last (this time im sure of it). **

**The last chapter will definitely be fluffy 3 Thank you everyone for your support ^^  
><strong>


	6. Forever Together

**Heyoo everyone :3**

**Sadly, this is the last chappiee and it took me like ...2 weeks to write because i had some stuff which was distracting me, plus i was partially busy. So yeahs, sorry about that XD**

**Oh yeah and there could be some mistakes in the story. It's not perfect so my apologies. Hope you enjoyy~ Rate and review pleasee**

**Dedication: To a very special someone who i nicknamed JamJam (cute nickname right?). Thank you for always being there to support me and lighten up my day when i was upset. Life wouldn't be as much fun without you. ILY heaps and never forget that. ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS :)  
><strong>

-School and work (Maid Latte) finishes-

They saw each other from the distance. Step by step, they approached the agreed meeting spot from different sides. The park had blossomed with fresh scented flowers since the last time they were there together. It was the next few crucial minutes which determined their destiny as a couple.

Their eyes met as she stood in front of him, surrounded by the flowers and a nearby fountain which flowed with sparkling, fresh water. The birds chirped a melody as if it was cued. Both were speechless, yet lost in each other's eyes.

_This is the guy i ended up falling in love with. _Misaki let out a silent sigh. The more she thought about it, the weirder it seemed that she had fallen for such a sweet but perverted guy like Usui. No matter how stubborn or mean she was to him, he'd always be the first one to help; the only guy who showed concern like no other person could. This was her one and only chance to apologise.

"Usui... I-" Misaki blushed as she trembled in fear, looking down at her shoes. _What if he's had enough?_

A gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why are you trembling, Ayuzawa? I have no reason to be angry at you,"

She peered into his mellow emerald eyes before continuing. Somehow he managed to read her mind. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I was wrong ...please forgive me,"

His eyes widened in surprise before softening. _Ayuzawa ...misses me. _He smiled_. _

"Although,weren't you the one who said 'i am sorry' is just three words?" His smile turned into a slight grin, to show that he was only messing around with her.

"But ..."

"Shhh." He gently placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "You're the reason i wake up every morning with something to look forward to." He lowered his finger and stepped closer. His facial expressions had signalled that all he wanted was her, even after everything that had happened. "If you really want me this much then-" he teased, before being cut off by a very disturbed voice of a certain someone.

"You're just another perverted outer space alien. Now, why would i want you?" Misaki shrugged, but on the inside she wished that they were together again, that this would only strengthen their bond despite all the setbacks. She wanted everything to go back to normal, just as Usui had said.

"Because **i love you.** You cross my mind every day. I want to be with you, but every night i erase my thoughts a thousand times. I should have never given up on you like that,"

Without hesitation, she came to a conclusion. "Well ...i-i hate you,"

He chuckled as he watched his adorable girlfriend turn a very bright, tomato red. Usui knew she was denying her feelings once again but it didn't bother him at all. She was the only thing that truly mattered in his life.

"Oh and before i forget..." Usui rummaged through his pockets for her phone. "Here." He placed it in the palm of her hands.

"Where did you-" But before she could continue her question, she realised she had already answered it herself. She smiled. "You're just another outer space alien stalker,"

* * *

><p>They sat on the bench, watching the ducks feed off the scraps near the small lake.<p>

"It's getting late..." Misaki looked up at the sky spread with splodges of yellow, orange and pink.

"Hmm, you might have to walk me back to my apartment. You don't want me to get lost, do you?"

"Stop toying with me," she said as she held his hand, dragging him along towards the direction of his apartment.

"Naww, Misa-chan cares about me," he teased.

"You bloody pervert,"

"But I'm not the one holding on,"

She paused before noticing her tight grip on his hand.

* * *

><p>Misaki sat cross legged, making herself comfortable on the couch near the coffee table.<p>

"I'll make dinner alright? You should call your mum and tell her you'll be getting home late," He winked.

"I just want to wipe that grin off your face..." her voice trailed off as she dialled the number on her phone.

Usui plugged the kettle in for the water to boil, before joining her on the couch. He sat cross legged and faced Misaki's back. He hugged her from behind; wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder. He breathed lightly onto her neck while making his way up with light kisses.

"What are you-"

"Does Ayuzawa not enjoy this?" he questioned, moving slightly back.

"No," she said, turning herself around to face him. "**I missed it,**"

He sat closer to her. "And i missed you,"

Hand in hand, their fingers intertwined with their eyes shut, as their lips were sealed together with a breathtaking kiss. Her heart started to pound as her lungs grasped for air. She had to let go even though she had been longing for this moment.

"I'll go finish making dinner," he said. Usui was just about to stand up when Misaki clenched onto the edge of his shirt.

"Stay here with me,"

He pulled her into his embrace as she lay on his lap, looking up at his face.

"I have everything in this world," he whispered while playfully twirling her silky strands of hair. He kissed her goodnight on the cheeks as he watched her fall asleep. "I won't lose you again, Ayuzawa."

Mesmerised by her beauty in the moonlit night, Usui started to feel drowsy and also nodded off.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the curtains as Misaki reluctantly opened her eyes and awoke from such a comfortable sleep. She slowly sat up to the smell of bacon.<p>

"Hungry?"

"...Usui? Why are you here in my house?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room before noticing where she actually was. Usui was sitting right beside her with a plate of bacon and eggs on the nearby table.

"Has Misa-chan already forgotten what happened last night?" he teased.

Misaki was once again, speechless.

"You don't remember?"

"USUI WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Calm down, calm down. I was just kidding. Nothing happened. You don't have to worry my little Misa-chan; i didn't end up doing anything perverted to you...well at least, not yet." Usui smirked.

Misaki blushed. "YOU PERV-"

He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her lips. Her cheeks started to burn a flame of red as she held up a cushion to hide her embarrassment.

"Ayuzawa, i forgot to explain what happened with Haruka and me that day,"

"It's alright. I don't care anymore ...i-i just want to be with you, okay?"

Usui pulled her into a hug, caressing her gentle body that helplessly leaned onto his chest. She had finally given into his deep affection.

"Prez?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll never let you go again,"

**Thanks so muchies to all the people who read this story and reviewed. My first story that actually has chapters hehe x3**

**Bai bai -waves- :]**


End file.
